It's a Secret
by Road-kitsune
Summary: Sam has a not so little secret and if he tells anyone he'll die. But can a lonely Con save him from himself before he dies keeping it. SamXCade,MegXOptimus, WillXHide. DISCONTINUED- BEING ADOPTED BY brpetal
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for clicking on my very first story ever! Before you read please remember that **I do not own any of the Transformers or their characters. The only one is the one I made named Jade. **

Also, I would like to thank my right hand creator for helping me with my research Black Demon Cat. Without you this wouldn't be here. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's a Secret<em>**

Prologue

The chaos seemed unending as Sam ran through the city looking for Optimus. Sam turned left around a corner and stopped short to see and hear the crashing of

metal against metal; bot on bot. On the bridge he saw Optimus locked in a battle head on with the other prime. Sam thought he would lose it as Optimus barely

dodged the hit that came flying his way and crashed behind him causing the bridge to chip away. Just as he was about to run forward and help two arms wrapped

around him and forced him away. He turned around to see Epps dragging him down the street. "Sam I know you want to help but we have to get out of the way. We

can't handle the rest of this." Sam nodded as they ran to hide next to a tank. Just as they were about to reach the tank they were pushed out of the way just as half

a building worth of debris fell right where they used to be. Sam recovered first and ran to the rubble to find Will trapped underneath. Sam yelled but there was no

response from the unconscious man. Epps ran up to him and together they drug Will from the rubble. Epps ran to grab an abandoned gurney and carefully picked Will

up laying him on it. Sam tried to say something but before he could a large hand came from behind him and picked up Will by his neck. Sam looked up and thought his

heart would stop as he saw Starscream holding his friend. Sam screamed causing Starscream to cackle madly. Before he could blink he was in the air with Will

thousands of feet above the ground. Sam was so terrified he couldn't breathe as his worst fears came true….Screamer had dropped them in midair. Sam yelled for help

as he desperately made a grab for Will. 'Maybe if I can land with him on top he might live' came the thought as Sam closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Instead he felt a strong hand holding on to him tightly but gently. He opened his eyes and saw a half dead Optimus Prime. Sam panicked, 'Where's Will?' he looked

around frantically and spotted him in the arms of Ironhide. Sam reached out and was about to call for them when time stopped. Right in front of his very eyes he

watched as Starscream came out of nowhere and slowly ripped the spark from the weapons specialist as he slowly sank to the ground. Sam yelled desperately trying

to get out of the Primes arms and get to his friends but Optimus held him tight. "Sam you must live, you are the only one who can save us. I cannot stay awake much

longer, in my absence you must stay strong for your friends." And with that Optimus closed his eyes going into stasis lock. Sam cried hysterically calling for his friends

to come back. He screamed at Primus to give his family and his father figure back to him. As he wept over the comatose body a shadow loomed over him. Sam stopped

crying and looked up to see Megatron staring down at him. Sam didn't care what Megatron did to him anymore, he just wanted his family back. So when Megatron

spoke to him he was very surprised, stunned to say the least. "Samuel Witwicky, no, Sam since we are past formalities. Do you really want them back? Will you do

anything in your power to return them to you? Do you want me to give them back?"

Sam didn't even think as he cried out "Yes! Just give them back to me; I'll do anything you want!"Sam started sobbing again.

"Very well then," Megatron smiled," You will be mine forever or until their sparks return. The only condition is that you will never complain or make a sound and never

tell anyone. Do you hear me?" Sam nodded slowly at his new master. Megatron sneered," Well then how about we start on that deal right now." Sam flinched and

almost screamed as Megatron quickly uplifted him and ripped his pants off impaling him unprepared sharply and deeply

with…..

TBD

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading my first Fanfic please R&amp;R and if enough of you like it I will post chapters regularly.<p>

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note.

I apologize for not having the next chapter up sooner but I have been having serious home problems.

Now I know you might not be happy with this (considering it drives me crazy when other authors do it too) but I may as well explain it to you.

First of all please no sympathy because what I say is truly no excuse for not being on top of this. So here goes.

After this first chapter was posted I focused on graduating college. Then they pressured me for a job. I looked and tried but I guess I am glad I couldn't get one. The reason for that is my grandmother died in December right in front of me and one of my best friends. At least she died in my house with us instead of a hospital since she hated them. After the funeral my mother and I realized we had a problem. What could be the problem you may ask? Here is the problem now that she is gone we didn't know if we would lose our home or not.

Everything is okay for now but I need a job to help my mother keep our house. I know everything will fine someday.

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can possibly get the opportunity so please have faith in me and don't lose hope that an update will occur.

Sincerely a very stressed but hopeful Road-kitsune


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Secret

Chapter 1

_Time Skip 3 Years_

Sam launched himself from his bed, a scream of terror lodged in his throat. He looked around wide-eyed,

sweat dripping from his shaking body as he struggled to catch his breath and calm his exploding heart. He

carefully took in his surroundings to make sure he was in his room at the barracks and not back in the city. After

a few torturous minutes he caught his breath and pulled back the purple and black plaid comforter as he swung

his legs off of the bed. He wiped the sweat off of his face as he stood on the black concrete floor. As he walked

across the grey and purple striped room he couldn't help but rethink about what happened the day life had

changed. 'I should have been faster or he wouldn't have,' Sam shook the thought away. What happened back

then can't be erased or changed. He made it across the room and stopped in front of his dark wood dresser and

slid open one of the drawers. He pulled out dark cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt with a blue dragon on the

front. He turned to his left at the small matching wood desk and pulled a small dragon shaped key from under his

shirt off his neck. Sam bent over and unlocked the large drawer at the bottom of the desk. Inside this drawer

were enough medical supplies to make even Ratchet's jaw drop. As much as he would love to see that, he can

never tell anyone it was here and why. Sam reached in and took out the gauze rolls, tape, antiseptic, and

ointment from inside and set them on the bed next to his clothing. He pushed the drawer shut with his foot

which activated the locking mechanism. Since Sam himself designed it no one knew this was how to shut and

lock it. As he turned to sit on the bed he caught sight of himself in the full-length mirror. He looked at his ravaged

body and grimaced at what three years of damage had wrought on him. He sighed as he turned and sat on the

bed next to the supplies, 'Time to get this over with.' Sam started his wound treating routine with same part of

his body as he did every day, with his feet. He un-wrapped the bandages and started with the antiseptic. He

cleaned the 20 holes in his feet that made up a cross shape in the soles of his feet. After some ointment and re-

wrapping he looked at the stitches at the top of his feet. 'Damn' he muttered to himself. The stitches were

coming loose making the surrounding skin a sick looking black and green color. He took the stitch kit out from

under the bed and proceeded to redo them. Doing this for so long has given him a swift almost perfect technique

as he replaced all 40 stitches on each foot. When he completed his foot art he checked his ankles to see if

anything had changed but to his dismay the bones were still exposed. 'Slag nothing ever changes' he shook his

head slowly. He continued to clean and wrap the multiple gashes, stitches, holes and exposed bones on his feet

and legs. He wrapped everything very carefully before letting his hands travel up to unwrap his torso. He looked

at the blood soaked bandages wrapped around his torso and slowly started unraveling them. The stitches

zigzagging from the top right of his chest near his collar-bone, to the bottom right of his hip were the first to be

redone. The task was time consuming with a total of 2 hours for 3,500 stitches. He realigned the bones of his

open rib cage before he re-stapled the skin that was hanging off. Now once the hard parts were over he put

ointment on the burns, cuts, and stitches that covered his entire torso and wrapped himself back up. The only

place he felt alright was his back where only mild cuts and scrapes were located. 'This part is always the trickiest'

he grumbled to himself as he uncovered his arms and started to pull out the tacks, staples, nails, and glass. He

cleaned everything with antiseptic and ointment before wrapping them also. 'And now,' he thought to himself,'

the finishing touch'. Because his bandages were soaked in more blood than his torso; he cautiously peeled the

bandaging off to check the wounds underneath. On his neck in huge angled letters carved across the front was

the word 'Secret'. He shuddered violently as he remembered the person who placed it there. Sam wasn't sure

what instrument was used to carve the reminder into his flesh. The only thing he knew was how it is the only

injury to never heal. The horrible word looks just as fresh as it did 2 ½ years ago. After cleaning off the blood

and applying antiseptic and ointment, he cautiously replaced the old bandages with new ones. Sam looked at

the clock as he put on his clothes over the new bandages. 'Well it looks like I made a new changing record

seeing as it's only 8 A.M.' Sam pulled his black Reebok Zig Sonic sneakers on before pushing himself off the bed

and grabbing his autobot shaped key as he walked out the door. As he left he turned and locked the door to the

room that hides his lonely world behind. He didn't want anyone to ever know the world he knew. He walked out

of the barracks into the sun towards the building holding the cafeteria.

He pushed open the door to the cafeteria letting it close as he entered. As he treaded amongst the

crowdedtables of the mess hall he noticed Will in his wheelchair eating breakfast. Sam assumed he was alone,

until he saw Will's daughter Jade stride over placing her tray on the table as she sat down across from him. He

remembered the astonishment on everyone's faces when they learned bots and humans could procreate. We all

believed it was quite something considering it was thought to be impossible. Needless to say, there were many

jokes about rutting and animalistic mating rituals. One of the twins even made the crude remark involving who

dominated who and where they could locate the porn duplicates. We tried to shut him up, but later on in the

night I could hear most of the humans and autobots looking for similar porn scenarios. And yet here is the proof

of the impossible. 18 year old Jade Willemina Hide was born 3 years ago as a perfect mix of both parents. She

grew to be tall like her father. At 7'1" with green hair pixie cut in back and long amber brown side bangs. Her

personality included her father's weapon knowledge, protectiveness, and instincts. She currently holds the title

of weapons specialist. From her mother she gained molten amber eyes, strength, agility, calmness, and

rationality in any situation. Today she wore a tight red men's undershirt, black army cargo pants, and black army

boots with red laces. Sam walked away from them to stand in line for his breakfast. He went through the line

placing eggs, bacon, and plenty of granola bars on his tray. As he continued down the line he picked up a large

cup of black coffee and placed it on his tray. Finally nabbing a glass of juice he walked over to sit next to Will and

Jade. He needed the juice today for his visit later and the granola bars for after his visit. As he neared the table

he could hear Jade talking. "Momma you have to stop being so hard on yourself. I know things are going to get

better soon." "They're never going to get better! The chances of me getting out of this chair are as big as your

Father coming back to us!" Jade shook her head, "Momma it's not your fault, I'm sure we'll find a way." By then

he had reached the table as they both looked up at him. He blinked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jade sat

back not even realizing she had leaned forward. "Sure go ahead we were just talking about how nice it is

outside." Sam sat down and started nibbling on his food in the silence. He looked over when Will tried to start up

a new conversation. "So Sam what are your plans for the day?" Sam shrugged,"I have a business meeting I am

obligated to attend so I won't be back on base 'til dark." He looked back down at his plate 'If he deems me

worthy enough to leave.' Will narrowed his eyes and Jade stared at him as if she could find answers if she

looked hard enough. He was used to this by now since everyone stopped asking questions after the first few

months. Sam stood up and grabbed his tray, "I need to leave for my meeting but when you visit Optimus in the

ICU say Hi to him for me please." Both nodded as Jade moved to stand up. "Would you like me to give you a ride

Uncle?" Sam shook his head, "Thanks but I'm taking my bike today since it's so nice outside. But you can keep

taking care of your Momma for me." Will turned his head, "I heard that sparkling." Sam chuckled as he walked

away out of the cafeteria to his motorcycle. Wheeljack made the black and blue flamed bad boy just for him.

Wheeljack used only the best parts from every bike ever made so Sam named the beast Bakeneko. He put his

helmet on as he slung a long leg carefully over the bike.

Soon the bike was revved up and speeding across the desert. He drove the 3 hours to the abandoned

experiment facility created by the decepticons. Sam punched in the code and drove through the opening gate.

Sam drove up to the 9 story building and down into the underground parking garage they use to transform. He

parked beside the entranceway and walked inside. He walked through the brightly lit white hallway to the

elevator that opened upon arrival. Never breaking stride he stepped into the elevator pushing the button for the

4th floor. The doors opened to show Sam a familiar long mint green hallway. He walked down the hallway

looking at the labeled office doors until he came to the one he was looking for. Sam stopped short at the door

labeled Central Office and slowly but firmly knocked. After knocking for a third time he heard a deep voice

command, "Enter." Sam opened the door as told lest he be in even more trouble and without turning around

shut the door behind him as he saw his tormentor. The large Con looked over and down from his stacks of

paperwork. "Good morning Samuel." Sam nodded in reply, "Good morning Megatron sir."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for being so patient with me. I know this chapter is very weird but try to put up with me. The next one will be up ASAP. I would like to thank my editors who helped me with the small jokes and imagery. I will warn you that the next chapter may shed some light on a little bit of this.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Well the love and life I had for this fic has been drained and it's now up for adoption. PM if you might want it. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
